kerosene
by confusedblueberry
Summary: Piper refuses to die for her so called sister Elena Gilbert. she's taken from her home and taken to a nightmare. The plan was Isobel and Katherine would use her as a barging chip for there freedom and Elenas life. Not willing to just die Piper finds Klaus hoping that he will do something more than play into Katherine's games and deliver her to her death. She is the second doppelgän
1. Chapter 1

Kerosene

They had been telling her since she was eight years old she would die for her sister. Elena Gilberrt. A girl she had never met she hardly considered a sister. She wasn't selfless she didn't want to die, but they were one way bonded. If Elena died they both died if she died Elena would be fine. Witches.

She had been getting all kinds of pains in the past few months meaning Elena was going to end up killing both of them sooner or later. Her whole life had been controlled from four years old to today at sixteen. No longer would she just go along with it. She wouldn't drop dead unexpected either. She had things to do. Simply one dead doppelgänger better than two dead doppelgängers.

That's how she ended up half bloody and bruised with the smell of kerosene sticking to her skin. Burning her nose slightly reminding her of acid. Most sixteen year olds aren't so violent I know but twelve years of pent up rage will make you wanna burn a house down and that's exactly what I'm doing at the moment. Sliding my thumb of the roughness of the bark of the stick I picked up out of the yard. So simply but it would cause so much damage dropping it and walking away I didn't look back to see the house consumed in flames.

Making my way to southeast point of the property where nothing was except for trees and my safe place. Most would find it depressing and not a place of safety, but I did an old Chevy car with trees growing out from where the hood should be. The paint worn away replaced by the reds and browns that were rust. To me it was beautiful and safe. It had braved the elements for almost half a century.

Before I realized I was going to die when I was younger, I had promised myself I'd come back to this place and make that car just as beautiful as it had once been. It had been a cold spring morning the temperature close to zero my feet were beyond numb. I was going into shock. In my rush to get away from Zander and his wife I had forgotten to wear anything warm. Even my shoes. If it wasn't for a stranger I would have died. He's probably why I thought of this as my safe place. He never told me his name only my life would go on and I wouldn't always feel broken, unwanted. He was right those few minutes she didn't feel unwanted anymore.

The smoke Clouded the sky, sooner or later the fire would bring people out to the secluded land looking for who started the fire. Grabbing her well worn necklace and the only picture of her father she had. She walked away. With the only two things in her possession that had ever meant anything to her. She had to find hybrid before it was to late. She was tired of people expecting to just take it.

She walked away never looking back to see the old rickety cabin, falling piece by piece to the blackened ground. She didn't have to turn around to know this part of her life was over.

Walking away from the place that had terrorized her for thirteen years she realized she had committed serious crimes in the eye of law. Honestly she hadn't thought about it till that moment in time. She had no doubts or regrets what she had done was the rught thing to do. Maybe Isobel put her in so ch harsh conditions so she would welcome what they wanted her to do because it just so terrible. She was wrong. Piper was only going through with this because she wasn't stupid. There had been accidents before accidents she shouldn't have been able to wake up from much less walk away from. She could only hope she could walk away from this.

She had heard them talk about him the hybrid, the original who walked a path of destruction. Klaus. Isobel had been in contact with two originals and the women who had made Isobel sadistic mother that she was. So she would be going to klaus herself because Katherine was a narcissistic bitch. Everything about her was self preservation murder hundreds for the survival of one. Isobel had been here last month klaus was supposedly was learning around New Orleans looking for a witch. So hopefully he still there.

Kaiden was a rich twenty something year old she had saved from Isobel. The Petrova line just seemed to  
>Vindictive and shameless. He was her best friend now. He had taught her how to drive last year to try and give her some normalcy for her birthday.<p>

Kaiden had put up some of a argument because she didn't have her birth certificate much less a drivers license. He loved me but thought it was reckless I was looking for someone who could sign my death sentence. But after two hours f pleading he handed over the keys to his newish black suv.

So here I was with if you were hours of road time under my belt. I was five minutes out from New Orleans. My only lead was he was here so I guess the next plan of action was simply asking around. I mean how hard would it be to find vampire and if they ask if they could point me in the right directions of the big bad hybrid.

I never been to New Orleans and I wish I could truly enjoy like I was on vacation instead of looking for klaus. Walking around the busy streets looking around at the nightlife only word she could use to describe it was alive people bustling in the street music loud never a dole moment. Now is the hard part of picking up vampire who wouldn't try to eat her. Kaiden didn't even know where she had she had wentif he'd ever get his car back. She cared she would return it,but she would rather not have anyone know about him.

As I wonderedaround helplessly in the crowded streets I heard a scuffle coming from alley. So either she was about to walk into a dark alley to three possibilities. One a psychotic human, two a psychotic vampire, Wesley maybe a stray cat if she was lucky. Red sun was far from a stray cat. Was someone draining another someone dry.

They were so engrossed at the task at hand that they didn't notice me right away. But someone else in the shadows did. Another vampire. Tall, dark, with an air of confidence it only came from being in charge. Before I could become my voice to come out strangely leveled and not horse with fear. "I'm looking for Klaus it's important."

I may have known about vampires and then on the vervain but it didn't mean I can protect myself.I mean the sun's not out I'm chocked full with vervain, but have none on me.I did started to grow it is a child in the old car. That was another reason why he was my safe place.

"Do I look like a messenger little girl." I was a student front of me I thought of ways to protect myself because he wasn't happy about being called something that was beneath him.

The other vampire was finally done draining that poor girl leaning her slumped over body against the damp bricks. He was a messy eater blood was all over himself and he is coming closer. "if you feed him he Klaus won't be happy. And you," I switch my gaze from messy eater to someone who has power issues. "I didn't take you as messenger. I don't want a messenger. I want someone who knows things. I just want you to tell me where to find Klaus, not be my bitch."

Amusementcan't find his brown eyes and before I knew it he had his arm wrapped around my shoulder laughing. "I like your attitude kid, but my question is why are you so important that I should point you in the right direction of him?" He asked as he walked inside of the alleyway into the now deserted streets.

I got telling him I was a doppelgänger and I was one of two and unless Elena hi kids they would be the last. Ever. As we made it to this big building in the courtyard for the very nice garden. I waited for him to say anything. I'm guessing he's waiting for answer him I debated my Word choice I would never be one of a kind. History could tell you that. " simply put I'm irreplaceable at this moment in time." Being a doppelgänger wasn't safe. You were always wanted by someone. Be it a originalor someone else who would want to kill you before anyone else got the chance. Telling this easy-going stranger I was a doppelgänger at this moment in time wasn't safe.

Letting go of my shoulder and stepping a good distance away. "Pleasedo you tell him why would you be irreplaceable to me." He spoke calmly trying to get a reaction out of me. I did hear him.

Slowly turning around I came face-to-face with the man that was supposed to be true evil. In all actualityit was the face of the man who helped dying children. I love my face or my slip from my calm look. I was short compared to him so I gestured for him to lower himself so I could whisper to him. He humored me by even letting me get close."I'm your doppelgänger." I whispered for only him to hear.


	2. Chapter 2

after the words left my lips Klaus had his hands on my cheeks jerking my head in all different directions to find a reason that would tell him that I wasn't a doppelgänger. That I was lying to him. "If I wasn't on vervain I'd prove to you that I'm a doppelgänger." A doppelgänger, not the doppelgänger key words. I couldn't wear vervain because of the many visits I received from other vampires. But since I couldn't wear it I made sure to drink it everyday like it was water.

Not even bothering to say anything, Klaus pulled me to his private quarters with his vampire speed. But he had been so careful with her. As he pushed her into a seat as he grabbed a drink, and sat on the coffee table across from her. He leveled himself with her elbowson his knees, back bent. "Speak." Not paying him any mind I grabbed his drink and downed it without a thought.

She had never had a drink in her life before and flinched she could still feel the burn in her gut. "Are we alone?" He nodded with a smile on his face from my reaction to his drink. "We've met before," I pulled out a silver charm on a well worn leather cord from around my neck. Klaus ran his thumb over the silver. "I just wanna say thank you for that day. There are two doppelgängers. The other one is my twin. I've never met." The look he gave told me he didn't believe something I've just said. "The Petrova line never ended. Your actually in contact with one. Isobel is my mother by genetics. Isobel and Katherine planned to give me to you to break your curse for the Petrova lines freedom but more or less Katherine's freedom." Isobel was terrible through Katherine in she was just plain cruel.

"Klaus I wasn't going to let them hand me over to you to simply die. They had a witch one way bond us. Whatever happens to Elena happens to me twice as bad. If Elena dies I die. If I die Elena lives her life and gets everything she's ever wanted. A nice house with a white picket fence the works. I have a theory that they linked my life force to hers using mine to heal her to make sure she survives." I went to grab his glass again, but stopped when I realized the only thing left in the glass was ice.

Understanding that I need a drink and I really did need one right now. He filled the glass to the brim. I couldn't done it yet unless I wanted to spill it all over myself and the furniture. We sat in silence as I finished my drink slowly. I'm was surprised I wasn't drunk already. "I meant it literally Klaus whatever happens to her happens to me." I started pulling my shirt off slowly leaving me in my bra. Klaus's face went from intently listening to shock. In no way was I trying to seduce him. She wouldn't even know where to start. Turning her back to Klaus to show him her back. Peeling the large white bandage off her shoulder slowly to make the pain lessen than just ripping it off. "I don't heal from her wounds. I've had this one for two months."

Turning her head to look him in the eye. "Klaus she gonna kill me, and I don't know if I'll come back this time." She couldn't help the tremble that went through her body at the thought of all the gruesome things that had happened to her for her to even know that she could come back.

"Back?" His face still in shock but also very cautious as he looked upon Piper.

"I've walked away from things people shouldn't walk away from. Things people shouldn't wake up from. Thanks to them." She muttered the last part.

I felt the cool difference between his fingers and my warm back. I jumped in shock. I hadn't been expecting to be touched or coolness of him. He had touched the wound I had for the past two months that refused to heal. "Do you know what the ritual entails?" I simply nodded because I did and I knew it was gruesome. "Do you believe you could survive?" I was shocked yet again. Would I survive? I didn't know. He was still touching my back. It was strange to have someone touch you so gentle when your not use to it.

Slowly pulling away to grab my shirt and putting it on. Turning my back to him moving back to my seat. I couldn't sit all the way back because of the wound. Also I didn't want the blood to bleed through my white shirt on the furniture. "I don't know. It's old magic and I've only been bitten once but never drained so I wouldn't know if I'd survive." That's the only hope I had. That some how I would wake up somewhere in a nice big bed with an extra soft blanket.

Klaus sat in the chair with me. "Let me fix your wound." Before I realized what was happening Klaus shoved his wrist into my mouth forcing me to drink his blood. I took no pleasure in being force fed.

He pulls his wrist away as I push it away. Wiping my face to make sure there was no blood on me. In my frustration I wasn't sure if I should be grateful or disgusted. I knew his blood would heal my shoulder. But I can't get the taste out of mouth. Not caring that I never had an ounce of alcohol till tonight not knowing any of my limits I didn't care I grabbed his glass downing the contents. The burn made me close my eyes while I coughed as the coughing stopped I could feel the warmth in my stomach as I recovered from my third drink. I realize Klaus is laughing at me. "You taste terrible!" And his laughing was back.

Grabbing the glass that was still in my hand from me to refill it for himself. "Who fed on you Piper." It wasn't a question. He returned to his place in the antique coffee table. If it was antique was it still considered a coffee table?

Looking down at my arms because it was one of the memories that I try to hide. Even from myself. Being fed on wasn't Pleasant and I couldn't do anything to help myself.

"Piper."

"I don't know who he was Katherine brought him with her. It was a punishment. I can't remember what I did. She wanted it to be painful, but I needed to survive no matter the cost. She had the help of a witch too. The vampire was newly made, so he had no idea what he was doing. How to make it any less painful. Like I said it was meant to be a punishment." And it had been. She would never forget it. It was one of worse things she had lived through and the memories would never leave.

Klaus keeps quiet as he hands me his glass with a silent thanks. As I struggled and screamed Isobel had done nothing. That drink was exactly what I needed after that thought.

"You must know Katherine is going to be punished for leaving long ago. When me and my siblings had everything ready Elijah had even found a way to keep her alive. Human." He said it with so much anger. He would see to it that Katherine's punishment would not be simple.

To think that this all could have been over hundreds of years ago. To think they weren't just going to slaughter her they were going to save her. Save the rest of us from being hunted. You might think the originals were the only ones who would look for us. Your wrong. We are hunted down by many who know the truth.

Isobel followed the Petrova line but I'm the one who started it all. Katherine just knew I would be of use to her. It made me wonder about that day in the woods. The day I first met Klaus. How did he miss it. How did he not know.

"Isobel. I want her dead. Not punished Klaus she doesn't deserve to live after what she's done." I say just above a tiny whisper as I thumbed the only picture I had of my father. I knew he was my dad I had some hazy memories of him, but I honesty didn't know who he was and I blamed Isobel for that. This picture reassured me that he was real and not just a figment of my imagination.

Klaus slowly taking the picture from me. It was well worn from being hidden in strange places and stuffed into pockets to fast. "Your father?" Looking from the picture to me. As if studying how much we don't look alike.

"I know we don't look alike but I know he's my dad. Katherine wanted to make sure Isobel wouldn't tell him about me being alive when she went to see them. I guess he thought one of Katherine ex-lovers killed her and he was going to kill him. But Isobel showed up and now there annoying drinking buddies." Another thing was a whore and me and Elena had different fathers, but hey we're still twins.

"It's because your a doppelgänger. If you were like Isobel, normal you'd look just like him." I hated that all the doppelgängers looked alike and what I've heard similar personalities. I wasn't one for dreaming about meeting my sister but I could only hope she wasn't anything like Katherine.

Sitting here with the big bad Klaus made me think of things rather left buried. Anyone could tell I hated Isobel but there were things about her that made me burn with a hate. The rage to Enable a once innocent Child he wouldn't dare harm a fly to commit murder and more than one.

Looking at Klaus I wondered if he could answer the questions about her, and her parenting ways. I mean he lives for a long time. To be a parent 50 times over at least. Being his age must've given him some thing to know about parents and their choices. "Do you know why she picked me. Any clue why. I mean we were identical twins everything about us was the same. What made her pick me to be the one to die?"

Klaus randy's than gently through my hair. "Sweetheart," before he could get another word out I was screaming in pain. Her head felt like someone was bashing her skull in with a baseball bat.

Klaus had rocked me slowly on the couch in his arms how many lately to ease the pain that wouldn't go away. When one felt like ours passed I was slowly drifting off into an exhausted induced sleep. He laid me in his bed before going to the door to leave. Before you was all the way out of the doorway he called me. "Piper it's time you meet your family." With that I have no more energy so I let sleep take me. Tomorrow I would worry about it.

**Hi everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in a really long time but I tend to do. My mom threw away the first page of this chapter so I had to rewrite it and I never realized how hard it is to rewrite something but follow something also. Does anyone watch the 100 on the CW I mean you are vampire diaries you seen the commercials. That show is fucking amazing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone here is a very small update. I know its super small. I just got a laptop so hopefully I will be able to update a lot sooner if it keeps flowing like this. please review its very much appreciated.**

The next morning I expected to be stiff and aching all over with my head killing me, but I didn't. What I did wake to the sound of tires on the interstate and the smell of a banana muffins nothing I expected. I was in the back seat of Kaiden's black suv while Klaus was in the driver seat. As I was wiping the sleep out of my eyes he turns to me without muttering a word handing me a brown paper bag. Not caring to think about it I dig my hand into the bag without a second thought to find the banana muffins that I had smelt before I even opened my eyes.

I decided that I didn't want to be in the back seat and moved myself and all my belongings except my pillow to the front with me. If someone such as a cop noticed I didn't really care Klaus was Klaus he'd get out of a traffic ticket by the snap of his fingers. Soon after I was done stuffing the muffin in my mouth making my checks stick out making me look like a chipmunk Klaus stared at me. "So were are going to meet Elena?" in some odd way I feared Elena. We were both descends of Katherine just like Isobel and she was beyond cruel to her own blood. How could she ever think that Elena would be any different that was the main reason that she had found Klaus before letting him find her.

Could anyone really blame her? She had suffered years and years of abuse by the hands of not only strangers but the people who were supposed to protect her. "No sweetheart your meeting your father first than your meeting the rest of the family." In some way it calmed my nerves I was going to see my father the only person in her entire life she had really placed any hope in. "He's a nice man, history teacher, likes kids." He taps his fingers on the steering while.

"How would you know he's a nice man? All the spies in the world could tell you that but you never really know." I've learned in my very short life that the only thing that you can trust these days is your gut feeling.

We are getting off the interstate before he answers me he makes me wait till we are going over an old bridge. "I've met him before and the rest of them." He puts the car in park and turns to me bringing his hand and I flinch away I regret flinching away as soon as it happens but there isn't anything I can do about it. It's something that makes me seem broken and it drives me crazy because I know I'm not broken. I'm not. "Your sister is similar to Katherine but she doesn't have to heart to do the terrible things that Katherine do. She offered to give herself to me, but the man in her life couldn't let her go, that is where she is similar to Katherine. A set of brothers. But no one will touch you if they do they have me to deal with." This time I don't flinch away as he runs his rough hand against my smooth check.

I didn't understand how he was this way with me, calm and gentle. He was supposed to be the short tempered angry hybrid that was supposed to lock me up and drain me on the next full moon. Not take care of me, heal me, and feed me. He's not living up to his up to his reputation.


	4. Chapter 4

In no time we are at a bar and grill. There are a bunch of teenagers surrounding the pool table. I feel out of place because everything seems so normal. "Your father hangs out in here a lot. I'll sit on the other end of the bar if you need me anything just call me." I watch him as he walks across the room sitting down at the other end of the bar ordering a drink. Just like he said he would.

Searching the crowed I realized how many people are actually in the building. In my search I see my father on a barstool. I calm my nerves best I can and make my way towards him I don't say anything because I don't know what to say honestly. A few seconds pass by before he notices me. "Elena what happened to your eyes?" I flinch at her name. Something I've always done since I've been introduced to the thought of her.

I brush the hair out of my face and take a calming breath. "I'm not Elena. My names Piper." I stare at him waiting for something, anything. As the seconds tick on I want to make a run for the door. When he just keeps staring at me I connect the dots for him. "I'm your daughter." And all he does is stare at me without saying a word. The way he looked at me I wondered what Isobel told him about my disappearance.

I wasn't like Elena. Isobel raised me with my real father till I was four. I always knew this man was my father. He use to play with me every day, bought me presents like my teddy bear I named Mr. Bear. He grabs my arm roughly. "How do you know my daughter's name? No one here knows about Piper. You're not Elena." Yelping in pain as he grabs me roughly and shakes me with force. I didn't know what to do. I had always knew I had to fear Katherine, Isobel, Zander, and his wife. But my father he was never someone I thought I had to fear. He was someone that I remembered keeping the monsters in the dark away. He was someone that I hoped would someday come save me from his evil wife, but he never did.

That hope never died. Till tonight because in this moment I feared him. Tears gathered at the corners of my eyes and they started to spill out i couldn't hold them. Before I could try to wipe them away Klaus was holding me. Putting himself between me and Alaric. "I think this is enough family bonding for today love."

Klaus is moving us outside slowly and calmly trying to help me. Alaric was following us outside and I didn't know what to do. All he could do was say I wasn't Elena what more could I do. As Klaus pushes me back into the safety of the suv I stare out the tinted window at the man who was supposed to be my father. I don't know how I hear him. He whispers my name with heart breaking sadness. If only he could see that I was Piper, that I wanted a father.

We leave him standing in the parking lot as we drive away. I didn't expect know what to expect but it sure as hell wasn't this. "I hate her." I didn't know that I had said it out loud till Klaus grabbed my hand.

"We all hate someone love its okay."

"How is it okay to hate someone you've never met. I don't know if I hate Elena more than i hate Isobel. She's lived an easy life." Elena grew up with parents who loved her. They would do anything for her. I live almost every day in fear. I feared that it would be the day I was going to be dragged away kicking and screaming to be murdered. At a very young age I could see the difference in right and wrong. Them telling me I would die for Elena was wrong and the way they explained it to me I saw it as what it was murder.

"I will never be able to understand how you can look at identical twins and decide to give one a better life than the other. To pick me to raise up as the lamb you intend to slaughter years later. How do you do that to your child? You know I didn't always have one blue and green eye. When we were born we were totally identical you wouldn't have been able to tell us apart. My eyes didn't change until I was locked in shed when I was about nine. It was Christmas I wasn't allowed in the house for Christmas Eve and Christmas day, so they locked me in the shed for three days in below zero temperatures. They gave me some stuff but not enough. I went blind in those three days. They called Katherine out to fix it. She pumped me full of vampire blood it didn't work. She had to go find a witch." My voice was hard and angry because these things they did to me could never be taken away. I'd always have scares from them and Elena. I would always have reminders on my body when I looked at myself I would see them.

Turn my body to look at him to gauge his reaction to me telling him I had I lied. "I lied about not remembering why I was punished and they let the vampire drink from me. It was because my eyes changed colors. They thought you wouldn't take me because I didn't have brown eyes. That there plan was ruined." He didn't look upset that I had lied. He held an understanding look on his face.

"I don't care that you lied. We all lie, we all have secrets we don't share right away, and just so you know I think your eyes are beautiful like this. It shows even if you're a doppelganger your different." He would never truly understand how much those words would help me in the feature as I face Elena and Katherine. I had felt Katherine's cruelty at full force for the pure reasoning f serving entertainment to her guest. I never wanted to be like them. I would die before I became the monster Katherine was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After a while we settled into comfortable silence. I didn't understand why I had felt bad about lying about my eyes. I mean yes I knew about right and wrong but I had never found guilt in small lies. I didn't find guilt in being a murder. These were things I had done almost my entire life so far to survive another to a day. I had a twisted look on my own faith. I knew that. I believed there was a god, but he could be so cruel like he had been to me. I knew it was a sin to murder, but if god could let these things happen to me how could he say doing what you had to was a sin. Klaus made me feel protected even though he was the one I was raised to fear. I didn't understand these things.

Just like tonight when Alaric had called me Elena I found a new hatred for her. The sister I never knew. The sister that had unknowingly sentenced me to death. These things were hard to come to terms with. In my mind it felt odd that I was using Klaus as my support my safety net. He had been my savior when I was little I guess he was taking the job back.

I was too busy over thinking about everything that I didn't noticed that Klaus had already gotten out of the car and opened my door for me. No words came out as I stumbled clumsily out of the suv, but I did nod my head in thanks. Looking around at my surrounding I realized we were at a house. A beyond beautiful house. Really it was huge a big difference to Zanders cabin in the woods. I didn't say anything as I followed Klaus inside

The inside was more beautiful than the outside. It took my breath away. As Klaus closed the door behind us he put his hand on my back directing me to a bedroom. As he gently pushed me into the bed I watched as he walked around the room doing little things here and there. In that moment yet again I had taken his bed. "Klaus I can't take your bed again." I say as I push the comforter back trying to get out of the big four post bed.

Before I had time to react Klaus had used his vampire speed to push me back into the bed and put the blanket over me. "Piper you've had a shocking morning already you should take a nap. I don't sleep often so it's fine if you stay in my room."

Pushing the blanket back again I try getting out of bed again, but as my feet touch the wood Klaus has me laying in the bed again. I pout. I think you could call it a pout. "I've slept all day Klaus I'm not tired. Yes seeing my father didn't go how I expected but nothing in my life ever goes how I expect to go." I stay where I'm at in the center of the bed with the blankets all around me. I didn't want to try to get out of the bed only for Klaus to throw me right back to where I am now.

"I have somethings that I need to do and I have to leave the house I thought it'd be best if you stayed here but if you would like you could come with me. I could show you around town but you may or may not see your family. I didn't think you'd would be ready for that." As he say this he actually lets me get out of the bed. I take my time walking around the room taking in everything. It was so much history.

As I found myself wondering around the room the idea of staying at the house didn't sound too bad now that I had something other than sleeping to do. I wasn't someone that could just lay around and do nothing. It wasn't something I had been able to do with Zander and his wife. I had tried to spend as much time as I could doing something productive.

"Piper." Klaus says pulling me out of silent wondering.

"I think I'll stay here if you don't mind me looking around. You have such an interesting home." I ask as I ran my fingers across the binds of well-worn books in many different languages. "How many languages do you speak?" I question before I could stop myself. I couldn't not ask questions. Curiosity killed the cat but brought it back.

Klaus walks behind me as I continue to slide my hand against each book giving each and every one a different thought and respect. Books, how I loved them. "More than I can count. I've been around so long some of the languages me and my siblings are fluent have long ago died out, sadly." I could feel his breath on the back of my neck. For every step I took he followed close behind. "I don't mind you staying here. Just don't go outside. I would hate for the Salvtor brothers to think you are Kathrina."

"Thank you." I whisper barley.

Turning around I gave him a hug because he had given me something few had ever given me. At first he stood still and didn't return my hug. But as I started to pull myself away thinking I had finally crossed one of the big bad hybrids lines he returned it.

His arm circling me holding me close to his chest tightly. We stood like that for more than a few minutes. "Don't ever think you have to say thank you for something as simple as this. This is what normal human being deserve." With that he lets go of me and heads out the door.

Yet again he had surprised me more than I could ever tell anyone.

**Klaus**

He felt a soft spot for the girl. For Piper. He had known she would have lived such a life pf pain and mental abuse. He could see it plain as day especially when she would thank you for something as minuscule as letting her stay awake, or apologizing over something that should never thought to be a regret. Had he known he would have taken her far away from that place. He had planned on waiting for the next doppelganger or till she was old and decrypted. Ruined by time and the cruelty of the world.

In his mind he could have waited. He had waited a thousand odd years one human life time would be nothing. After all he was immortal.

Some forget that he had been raised as a child with the first doppelganger Tatia. Even on that day he had found Piper the first time he had recognized her. Long ago he had decided, yes he was a monster. But never a monster that would hurt children. He had met Piper as a child and forever he would look at her and think of the child he had found nearly frozen to death to the rusted metal of a junk car hiding in fear.

She would never be the girl he would murder for the relief he had craved for so long. Piper was innocent no matter what anyone had to say. But her sister was entirely different he had seen it. She was just like the rest of them. A doppelganger to the bone. They always would cause brothers to fight. They would always cause someone to die, and they would always have someone put there life on the line to save them for the sake of love. He would be doing them a favor by killing Elena before they tried to kill one another for her affections. She would only cause them great pain and loss. Just like Tatia had done so long go for him and his family.

There would never be a question about it. He would do everything to save Piper, and everyone in this town would try to save Elena and fail.

The binding spell that had been performed on Elena and Piper was old magic and that was why it was easy to led most into believing that it was undoable. He had seen it before and knew it was a twisted kind of magic. It had to be done at birth. The child that would be the anchor giving there life essence would have to come close to death. Walk between the worlds, so they could suffer the brunt of having two souls drain at them every waking moment. He had kept his mother's books and thanks to both Elijah's and Kol's attractions to powerful witches he had kept eyes on some of the most powerful witch lines the world had ever seen.

Yes that Bonnie girl was a powerful witch but she had limits and no one to teach her the real stuff. Yes she knew protection and other things similar to that. But the witches he watched over owed him quite a few favors and most of time when he cashed in a favor they were at a steep price. The way he liked it most of the time.

His goal tonight wasn't to track down and kidnap Elena like most in her little group thought he did on his Friday nights. No tonight he would be calling in a favor. Yes someone would die tonight but it wouldn't be Elena just yet.

**Piper**

After hours of reading books from all over the world from different decades of time she was interrupted thinking it was Klaus returning from his errands that he had said he had to do earlier. She waited for him to say something to her. Not wanting to really put the book down. She had many all around her scattered open as she laid on the one of many fancy rugs that he owned.

But the book was ripped out of her hands and thrown against the wall making a thud when it hit the ground. She stared up into a set of icy blue eyes. They held no warmth or patience. She didn't know who this man was. All she knew was he wasn't Klaus and he was a vampire.

"Ric said Klaus had Katherine playing tricks on him, but you're not Katherine." As that was said the man put his hand around my throat and held me against the floor. I started to cry. I was helpless I was still recovering from whatever Elena had done to herself in the past few days. Yes the blood helped but it hadn't done everything. The only thing I could be thankful was that I had vervain in my system at the moment. "Who the hell are you!"

My hands are ripping at his arm trying to get air. How he expect me to speak if I have to air. Soon he realizes that im about to pass out from lack of oxygen. He lets me go standing up staring at me. I'm coughing trying to get my breath back. When I can breathe I start crawling away from him to put distance between us. He lets me.

"I'm Piper Elena's twin." As I say this my eyes automatically cast downward. I'm afraid. Ric is my father." My voice is horse from being choked by the stranger.

He takes a few steps towards me and I start to curl up in a ball. Klaus had no weapons just laying around that I could use. I guess he didn't think they would be brave enough to seek him out and attack him in his own home. And maybe they wouldn't have. Maybe they knew he wasn't here but I was. "Elena doesn't have a twin and Ric doesn't have a daughter."

"Isobel was my mother. She was seeing both Ric and Elena's father. Elena was left with the Gilberts and I was raised by my mother and father, Ric." When I say the word mother I say it was such a hatred that he doesn't pick up on. "She separated us at birth and when some vampire turned her she ran off with me only to abandon me. I have no reason to lie about this. I wish I was, but I'm not." The tears are hot on face. They won't stop. I probably look pathetic.

"If your Elena's sister why are you with Klaus. If your Rics daughter why are you here instead of living with him." I don't respond as quickly as I did before and starts to come closer. Only to be yanked away from me in the last seconds.

"Now Damon don't you know it's rude to come into someone's home without being invited." Klaus says as he breaks one of the chairs in the dining room to use the chair leg as a stake shoving the sharp end into the man named Damon. He didn't kill him but it did hurt. He couldn't fake a face of anguish like that. "If you or any of your friends come into my house again without being invited here I will personally end you. And I'll make Elena's death especially painful." My eyes only saw the blur of the two men as they used vamp speed outside.

Klaus came back with blood all over his clothes. "Don't worry love it isn't mine." He soothes my worries as he noticed my eyes on his clothes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"That was not Katherine." Damon states as he trudges into the house grabbing a drink on the way to the others.

"What do mean it wasn't Katherine. Unless there are more than one doppelganger." Elena shot back hope in her eyes. As she looked at everyone in the room waiting for the answer. All this supernatural stuff was still a bit confusing. She didn't know what could be and couldn't be.

"Well it would seem that you my dear Elena have a sister that you never knew about, but she isn't a doppleganger. Her eyes are different from yours and Katherine. I knew right away she wasn't Katherine. Too innocent all she did was cry the whole time." Damon frowned as the words cry came out of his mouth. Strange.

Elena in frustration pushes her bangs out of her face. "I don't have a sister. If I had a sister I would know about her."

"Well you didn't know you were adopted. Shocker…" Taking another swig from his drink before continuing. "She kept saying Ric was her father." That caught the attention of everyone in the room. The history teacher they had all found comfort in some way had a daughter. One who he hadn't mentioned.

Stefan paced the room like he usually did in situations like these. "Alaric doesn't have a daughter. He would have said something. Especially when he was vampire hunter history teacher out to get you for killing his wife. I mean who forget that kind of detail."

"Yeah, Stefan's right. He would have mention a daughter if he had one. Katherine must be playing you again." Elena comments as she tries to reassure herself that her new father figure wouldn't have lied about having a daughter.

"Well Klaus was very protective of her. Very territotal. Threatened to gut me more than the last few times we've had the pleasure of being in the same room as him. It's weird who would have thought the big bad hybrid was into robbing the cradle. I mean with crying like she was she seemed very young,"

Before Damon could keep going in the strange direction that he was Stefan cut him off having thought of something that everyone else should have thought of ages ago. "Why don't we just talk to Alaric? Find out if he even has a daughter since it does sound strange. Why would Klaus have Alaric's daughter to begin with." He did have a valid point.

That was the one question they were all asking themselves since they had been introduced to the idea of another Gilbert siblings but she wasn't really a Gilbert was she. This girl had no connection to Elena other than genetics and yes Alaric was a friend but his long lost daughter didn't hold much leverage over the Salvoter brothers.

**Later that day**

When they had finally gotten Ric to the house they all sat down Damon and Ric drinking entire bottle of jack in the few minutes of silence it had taken for everyone to actually gather in one room. Stefan and Elena entered the room holding hands and doing sweet shit that they always had if they weren't fighting.

"So Ric I'm just going to cut to the chase. We are here because I had the pleasure of meeting a little girl who says she is your daughter. I didn't really catch her name but she looks exactly like our dear sweet doppelganger Elena. Well not her eyes." Damon doesn't stop drinking. He does stop for a millisecond to refill his glass letting the whiskey spill over the top on to the coffee table without a care. He was a hundred something year old vampire he had the money to waste over liquor and not really care if he offend someone when trying to get answers.

He wouldn't be able to hide his interest in this girl. He was having a hard enough time doing it now that he had found out she wasn't Katherine.

"She isn't my daughter." He mumbles with a shake of his head.

"Well than she doesn't know who her father is because she wasn't lying to herself. She truly believed you were her father." She was in fear of her life with me and if she had really lied to Ric. in those few seconds that she feared for her life she would have slipped if she didn't believe herself.

"Why would my long lost daughter be with Klaus." The way he said it made him sound completely dumb founded.

"Have you actually spoken to her?"

"I couldn't handle it. I had always though that Isabelle had done something terrible to her. I mean you never mentioned her having a child with her. I could have let Isabelle go, but not my daughter I wanted to know what happened to my little girl. That why I kept looking. It wasn't for Isabelle, it was for Piper." The frustration was clear in his voice, and in how he was hunched over simply staring at his now empty drink.

"Here's a thought," Stefan holds up a finger. "How about you talk to her. That would probably be the best way to figure all this out."

It was the most logical thought with one little detail was forgotten. Emphases on little. Damon so kindly took it as his job to remind everyone about that one thing. "Have you forgotten that Klaus is babysitting her?"

Ric changed his posture as he looked around. "He brought her to me. Sat on the other side of the grill, watching us. When I got upset with her. He came and got her and said family bonding was over and put her in the car. She was hysterical." At that announcement to himself and the others maybe Ric saw the possibility that she may be Piper and he looked in pain, it was all over his face. "How do I get her to talk to me? If she really is my daughter why would she even want speak to me after what I put her through."

"Because if you are, you're her father." Elena answers in a soft voice. "If she is my sister I want to meet her."

"Than its settled Daddy dearest and Elena will go see Klaus and see Piper. Piper right? That's her name right?" Damon says with Questioning eyes. He was answered with nods and wide eyes.

**HI everyone I just want to say thank you to everyone who reads Kerosene, favorites it, follows it, reviews it. The reviews are awesome! Shout out too everyone who reviewed Chapter Five.  
>Lady Minuialwen<br>XxMikealsonForeverxX  
>kykyxstandler<br>Heally98**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Klaus came back into the house not even minutes after leaving me to escort Damon outside in a less than friendly way. He didn't say a word to me as he picked up my shaking body from the floor where I had just laid after he had yanked Damon off of me. I let a whimper out when my head started to tilt a certain way from gravity. It was tender but Klaus made sure to be gentle after I let out a whimper.

It really does suck that he has to keep saving me. Over and over again. I tried my best not to whimper anymore. I didn't want Klaus to worry more than he already is.

Yet again I found myself in his bed and him feeding me his blood to heal my wounds again. "I knew it was a mistake to leave you here all by yourself. I just couldn't let myself take way this new found freedom it would seem that you've found." He runs his hands through my hair to calm me with his gentleness. "Piper there's going to be things that I do from now on for your safety, not to kill your dreams. When I tell you, you can't do something I will tell you why it's for you. I think it'd be best love if you aren't left to your own devices." I nod lightly not really moving much. Afraid if I do I'll feel the searing pain that I had felt only moments ago.

Klaus had been done feeding me his blood for a bit, but all of a sudden I could feel it pool around the corners of my lips. Klaus wiped the corners of my mouth clean with his thumb. "I understand." And I did. I really did understand because I was helpless. Damon proved that tonight.

He kept running his fingers through my hair. It was a calming gesture, and it would seem he had discovered that. I hadn't been shown such gentleness since I was with my father, Klaus had been the only one to do it recently. After a few minutes of silence, Klaus starts to move from the bed. In a spilt second thought I grab his wrist to stop him. "Will you stay with me? I don't want to be alone, please." He doesn't say anything, but he does come back to the bed and wraps me in his arms.

This is the one time it would seem that I take his advice without an issue of complaining about sleeping. You know you would think since vampires were dead there body temperature would be cold but it isn't, it's inviting and warm.

Before I could completely let sleep consume me, I was disturbed from a cell phone ringing very close to me. Klaus hurries up and silences it by answering it. He doesn't say anything to the person on the other end of the line. He waits for the person to say something. I may be the doppelgänger but it doesn't come with any super exciting extras like being a vampire, so no super hearing. I have to be like any other nosy person and hear about it the old fashion way by asking once Klaus hangs up the phone.

"Don't you think you have caused the girl an enough pain in one day. Turning her away at the grill screaming at her till she got safely in the car, or not even two hours ago when you sent Damon over to my house to strangle her." With what he said I knew Klaus was speaking to someone about me, but the mention of the grill made me think it was Ric, my dad.

He had been so mean and rough only hours ago to me. Accusing me of being someone Klaus had brought to town to play mind games with him. Why would Klaus play mind games with my father? It made no sense at all with the way he had reacted to me today.

I had been lost in thought about my father and the conversation he had with Klaus that I didn't notice when the speaking had stopped and Klaus was waiting for me to answer him. I was brought out of my thoughts by him lightly tapping on my nose to bring my attention back to him. "Love would you like for your family to come here a little bit later to meet you again?" I didn't answer right away because I wondered if Damon would be there. I wasn't sure if I could be on decent terms with someone who had found pleasure in my pain, just like Katherine. "Don't worry. I will stay with you this time." A heavy pressure was lifted from my chest with in seconds of Klaus saying he would stay with me.

"Can they give me an enough time to take a shower?" I wanted to wash up if I was going to have an actual conversation with my father.

Klaus relays my question to them without an issue. After that he ends the call without saying anything.

"They will be here in a bit, but enough time for you to shower." I didn't expect them to want to meet me after the welcoming I got today. Who would think they would want too.

Unless they were up to something. "Do they want something from me now? Is that why there coming here to see me." My eyes got wide as the thought came out.

"Shhhh, Piper. Right now they don't want anything from you yet. Do not let them know you are the other doppelgänger. The less lies you tell the easier it will be to remember them, always put a little truth in them. Right now they are just curious about you. The history teacher probably feels guilty about how he treated you this morning." Klaus rolls out of the bed sliding me to edge of the mattress as he slowly pulls me out of the bed into a standing position. He takes my hand after I'm on my own two feet, he leads me into the bathroom that was a part of his bedroom suite.

Everything was marble and stainless steel. I caught sight of the tub which was more like a swimming pool. I took a deep breath in shock. I knew I shouldn't be shocked by the bathroom. I had seen the rest of the house and it was equally as crazily expensive and beautiful. "You should take a shower and save the tub for another day. Don't want to leave the family waiting, or do we?" as he said the last part he gives me a playful wink that causes me to go into a fit of giggles.

"I'll take a shower today, maybe tonight ill use the tub if it isn't too much of inconvenience." I glance at the tub as I say it. The tub looked like something out of a dream.

Klaus takes a step closer to me lightly brushing my hair behind my ear out of my face. "Nothing you do could possibly be an inconvenience to anyone Sweetheart." He says lightly.

With that he turns to leave me alone to shower. Before he closes the door all the way he tells me to just call for him if I needed anything and he would be there in seconds. After he had shut the door completely I waited for a few seconds just in case he had forgotten something before I started to undress.

The shower was amazing. There was so many shower heads in one shower. How can anyone be that dirty to need that many shower heads. After getting the nasty feeling off my skin and rinsed the soap out of my hair. Once I got out of the shower I realized I hadn't brought any clothes into the bathroom with me, and that I didn't have any clothes in this house to begin with.

I was dripping water all over the tiles of the bathroom floor. I was making a complete mess. Throwing another one of the nice white fluffy towels down on the floor to soak up the water. Cracking the door open just a crack to see into the bedroom. I had two choices yell for Klaus or running into his bedroom and get some of clothes. I decided to just find some clothes in his room. My family said they would give me time to shower and what not, so I didn't worry about them being g here anytime soon. I had only spent fifteen minutes in the shower. I went to Klaus's dresser and found a black shirt that came down to my mid-thigh. Next on my search I was tried to find something to wear that would cover everything else. The closes thing I came to that was a pair of boxers.

Out of all the things Klaus owned it would seem that he didn't own a hairbrush. Combing my fingers through my hair to try and tame it. "Klaus I hope you don't mind that I put your clothes on." I mumble as I come out of the bedroom into the living room. When I looked up from my hair I was met with a room full of people.

Well than this isn't awkward.

"I don't mind at all, love. They look much better on you than they ever did on me." He says as he covers up his smirk by taking a drink.

The girl that looks to be the doppelgänger gets up to meet me where I stand. She holds her hand out to me to shake. "I'm Elena and I guess we are sisters."

I don't shake her hand right away. "I know. My names Piper." I decided not to touch her, but I did give her a weak smile because that's all I had to give other than hatred.

I go to sit next to Klaus on the couch. He has an entire couch to himself. He was sitting in the middle with his legs on the coffee table and arms stretched out on the back of the couch. I sit down to his left.

Damon was here too. He sat across from me and Klaus with Ric and Elena. There is also another person here. He's sitting in the arm chair by the fireplace. I don't recognize him. Damon rips away the awkward silence between us. After Elena trying to be friendly and me not responding how they thought I would. "So Klaus I'm going to ask you the question that we are all wondering about but too scared to ask. I mean you already tried to gut me like a fish what more can you do other than actually kill me and I don't think you will want to stain your antic carpet."

"Are you sleeping with Ric's daughter?" As soon as the words left Damon's mouth my eyes got wide and my face was as red as a tomato.

Klaus didn't bother saying anything at all he just laughed and looked between me and Ric.

"Damon!" Elena looks very uncomfortable at the topic of conversation.

"Come on Elena don't act like you don't want to know." He shot back.

I tried my best to find my voice but right as I'm about to tell everyone that no I wasn't sleeping with Klaus in the way that they thought I was. Klaus just kept laughing at the situation not helping in anyway. Before I could get anything out Ric cuts me off. "I don't care if Piper is sleeping with you or not Klaus. I don't want to know about my underage daughter's sex life!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Kerosene Chapter 8**

"We all know that's a lie Ric. You know you want to know exactly what they're doing. I mean if I had a barely legal daughter she sure as hell wouldn't have a thousand year old sociopath as a boyfriend."

I opened my mouth without thinking. I didn't need to, but it was a simple reaction. "No, you are just a two hundred year old drunken sociopath doting on Elena. What's the difference? I mean I haven't done anything with Klaus but between you and your brother someone has something to worry about. I mean you did love Katherine for most of your immortal life."

Like any other time I said Katherine's name the bitter edge came into my voice. I had tried to keep it out, but it didn't work. Katherine just like many things it seemed would be a sore spot for me.

"You know Katherine?" Damon questioned me getting off topic of me and Klaus. Keeping in mind about what Klaus had told her about mixing the truth with the lies, so it'd be easier to remember the lies she told. So that's what I decided to do.

"Like Elena Katherine found joy in making my life a living hell, but for so much longer. When Isobel turned she left with me for some reason. Maybe because her emotions were so heightened she couldn't bear the thought of leaving me without a mother. I honestly don't know. But she didn't just run off with me. She followed Katherine like a puppy and I was child that got in the way of the plan. So she did what she does best and ruins people." The frustration was clear in my voice as it was with the bitterness.

I thought that was enough truth for them for now. I still had fears about how Elena would cause us to both end up dead. Meeting her didn't change that. Before the only thing I went off of was my wounds that I had gotten for the past few months. Now that I actually knew my twin the fear was reinforced.

"It's not the same thing. Yeah, Katherine is a bitch to everyone and you're no different but she wants me to just sacrifice myself to Klaus so she can be free." Elena had turned the entire situation around to being about herself. From the reaction of everyone this was something they had learned to live with. Another one of Katherine's traits that Elena seemed to have.

I didn't tell her how wrong she was. That our so called mother and her deranged ancestor had decided that I would be the sacrificial lamb. That I would be raised to hate not only my life but myself so much that death would be a promise that I would look forward too. Not a short death either where I would later be turned into a vampire. They had no plans or need to keeps me alive after they had given me to Klaus. Once he would have me the Petrova line would be free from the originals and there enemies and that included Elena.

Klaus eyed me with caution. He was worried that I would let them know that I could take Elena's place. I wanted to reach over and squeeze his hand in reassurance but I was tired of the watchful eyes in the room judging my every move, so I tried my best to tell him with my eyes.

"Enough! I'm tired of hearing about Katherine. She's a bitch, but a soon to be dead bitch." Klaus had a special look in his eyes, a certain kind of mischief that you would think belonged to a child.

"So Isobel raised you?" Ric asked in a tender voice. Maybe he was looking for some kind of goodness that he believed to still be in there somewhere. Who knows, but if he was. He was wrong.

"No. I was raised by family a few towns away from here. Isobel and Kathrine paid many visits to make sure I stayed on my best behavior or I was punished." In my mind I thought about all the times I had tried to run away, all the times I had been sarcastic at the wrong time. "Katherine use to tell me the Petrova fight in me would cause my death one day."

By the look on Ric's face told me he had been looking for some goodness left in her, but was denied that.

"Well since she was pretty shitty to both of us it gives us something to bond over." Elena offered in a polite voice. It was probably for Ric's benefit than my own.

"That's what kept me and Stefan so close over the years. I'd say it's one of the best ways of bonding there is. I mean you can't get closer than us." This is the first time I felt like Damon wasn't teasing but telling the absolute truth about his relationship with his brother. To bond over each other's suffering.

"That could be a good idea introduce her to Matt. Go to the grill shoot some pool you, Stefan, matt and Piper." Ric says with a light smile on his face.

"You trying to break up your daughter with the original hybrid and hook her up with the quarter back. I never thought I'd see the day where you play match maker." Damon tips back the rest of his drink. "One problem with that match up Ric you forget he dated our dear Elena. Now that wouldn't be very sisterly of her to date her twins ex-boyfriend would it."

"Come on Damon you know that not what I meant. Piper doesn't need a boyfriend."

Everyone in the room seemed amused except for me and Ric. I didn't like how they were talking about me as if I wasn't even here and as if I wasn't old enough to make my own desciens. But Ric seemed completely dead serious about everything he had to say about it and Damon just kept egging him on and on.

"I honestly really wouldn't mind going to the grill and meet all your friends. I haven't had much time for friends in the pass." I felt like the best way to make sure that I wasn't singled out when and if things hit the fan was to keep some mild friendly connections in town. If I was a down right bitch to these people it would simply make my life harder. Some teenagers would think that was hell but I wasn't raised to think some teen drama would be the end of things.

"Can you drink like your dad? If so we will have to put a limit on it. Can't have you running up our bar tab at the grill." Damon said looking up my small form as if trying to think how much I could possible drink without knocking myself down.

"I didn't start to drink till recently, so I doubt I could drink that much." The corners of mouth tilted down because I hadn't even thought about going to the grill to drink. Whenever I saw movies on tv I thought was exaggerated about how teens drank so much for fun.

I took it as a good sign that Klaus didn't object to going and hanging out at the grill. He had said I couldn't do certain things for my own safety so I didn't want to be a brat and undermined the rules he would set out to keep me safe.

"She won't be drinking at all. She isn't even old enough to drink." Ric yet again gave Damon the evil eye for saying something it would seem he totally disagreed with.

"That's completely fine. Go make friends with someone your own age." Klaus laughs at his own joke. "I have a witch to find anyways." I simple gave him a thankful look, because I knew the witch was for me and my survival.

I had told Klaus that I was willing to die on my own terms if I had too, but it would be a last resort. Right now my goal was survival.

Looking at Elena and her friends it seemed as if even the people she wasn't close to would do anything for her. Put anything at risk to keep her alive. Those were the kind of people to be scared of because sooner or later they would get desperate. It would seem that my eyes would play a key role into leading them to believe that I wasn't a doppelganger.

They waited for me patiently as I changed from Klaus's clothes to some of my own. As we drove to the grill Elena talked all about her friends that weren't present sometimes with comments from Stefan or Damon. Stefan's were more of friendly little things, but Damon's were snarky rude comments be it about herself or someone else.

Damon's rudeness didn't stop there though. "Since we got you away from your daddy dearest and Klaus time to tell the truth. Is there something between you and Klaus?" all eyes were on me yet again. Even Stefan driving looked at me through the mirror.

I debated what to say because I had already told them there was nothing going on between me and Klaus but they didn't seem to believe me. "I wanted Katherine and Isobel dead. She ruined my life. I had heard her telling Isobel about Klaus being New Orleans. The way they spoke of him I knew they feared him more than anyone else. So I took my chances and ran."

We were at the grill but no one made a move to get out of the car. "Isobel is your mother. You said she punished you but what mother doesn't punish her child." Elena says with a hard tone. The judgment was clear to in her face and voice.

"Elena I don't know how to make you understand it if you don't already, but those women are monsters and if you want to deny that and try and have some kind of relationship with them it's your life at risk. I was very young when they tore me from my life. The punishments they dealt out weren't anything but abusive for minor things all children do. Now if you don't mind I've talked enough about them today." I don't wait for her to try and pry anymore I just get out of the car and head for the grill.

**Hi everyone! I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who reads, reviews, follows, and favorites Kerosene. I've been watching the originals and I've become a major fan of kol.**


End file.
